


A Reluctant Hero

by LacieDayParade



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieDayParade/pseuds/LacieDayParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This wasn't where he wanted to be. Of all the places for him to end up, why did it have to be here?" - Alex almost dies and ends up somewhere that's not quite Heaven, and not quite Hell. He meets an old friend and they have a lovely chat. Kind of.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Based off a song. Link inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reluctant Hero

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off of a song. Or rather, a piano cover of a song. It is The Reluctant Heroes (Slow Arrange), which you can find on YouTube, by user BaddyDan89.

This wasn't where he wanted to be. Of all the places for him to end up, why did it have to be here?

Alex couldn't help but to drink in the sight of his Chelsea home. All around him swirled memories and nostalgia and he was home, his true home, with Jack and Ian and he wasn't an old man anymore, he was fourteen again; oh how he'd missed his childhood.

Taking a deep breath, Alex palmed open the door, letting all the things he'd bottled away over the years rush over him. And how many things there were! Firsts, lasts and everything in between. Alex fell to his knees, eyes closed and head tilted back. An absent smile played about his face. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, zeroing in on the movement he'd felt. He looked, and then he stared.

It was Ian. Exactly how Alex had been unable to remember him.

"Alex," Ian spoke. It was his voice, and yet it was not. "Oh Alex. I'm so sorry."

Alex opened his mouth to speak, but found he couldn't. He didn't panic. He couldn't panic. It was like he'd gone numb, but he could still feel everything; it was a strange, yet not unpleasant experience. Alex got to his feet, and took a tentative step towards Ian, and then another, and another, and then he was standing before Ian.

Almost of their own volition, Alex's arms wrapped themselves around the older man. Ian's own arms lifted to embrace him, and they stood there for what felt like forever, and maybe it was, because Alex doubted time had any affect on where they were. Ian pulled back, holding Alex at arms length; his eyes were rimmed red, but he still smiled.

"Look at you. I'm so proud of you, Alex. You've been through so much, but you didn't break." Ian's voice cracked as he spoke. "You're so strong, stronger than I ever hoped."

Ian sighed, stepping away from Alex, towards the window. He looked out at the expanse of nothingness, eyes unfocused. Slowly, Alex moved to join him, his voice still not usable. Ian's hand came up to rest on his shoulder. The older man started to hum, and Alex realised it was the same tune he used to fall asleep to as a young child.

"I'm so sorry that I left you, Alex." Ian's voice broke the un-silence. "It was never my intention."

Alex nodded mutely.

"But you went on to become one of the best damn spies I've ever seen. I know you hated it, but don't deny the facts." Ian smiled down at him sadly. "You were bullied and blackmailed into doing what you did, I know. But you did it for the innocent people, Alex. I know you, and I know that's what you told yourself any time you did something you couldn't be proud of.

"You're a hero, Alex. A reluctant hero, maybe, but a hero all the same." And then Ian said the words Alex hadn't wanted, and yet needed, to hear.

"Your parents would be so proud of you. Just like I am, and just like I always will be." The dam broke.

Alex was broken, and at the same time he was fixed. Alex cried unashamedly, taking comfort in Ian's presence. Ian held Alex as he grieved, for everything he had done, and everything he hadn't.

"Alex, you need to go now." Ian said eventually, cupping the younger spy's face in his hands. "It's not your time yet."

Ian smiled, escorted Alex to the door, and raised a hand in farewell as he was whisked away.

\---

Alex awoke to the soft beeping of machines, his hand wrapped in the grip of two others. Looking, he saw his wife asleep in the chair beside his bed; it was her hands grasping his. On his other side, his three sons stood by the wall, talking quietly amongst themselves, the eldest holding the hand of his own daughter. It was she that noticed Alex was awake first.

"Grandpa!" Alex smiled, glad he still had time left to spend with his family. As much as he's missed Ian over the years, it had been many years since he'd seen his uncle.

Alex knew one day, he'd return to that house in the expanse of nothingness, and he could see Ian again. And one day, he'd be able to take his wife, and even his children to visit, when they joined him. But until then, Alex was going to live for Ian. He was going to live for the people surrounding him.

And most of all, Alex was going to live for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feel free to kudos and comment :o)


End file.
